Stars are Blind
by RiaFan
Summary: John is Maria’s best friend, travel partner and the only man she loved. But she doesn’t have the guts to tell John what she really feels. What if Amy forced John to like her? Will Maria have a chance with John again?
1. Even though the Gods are crazy

**Stars are blind **

**Characters:** Maria/John, Amy, Trish Stratus and Randy Orton

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but I wish I own Maria and John

**Summary: **John is Maria's best friend, travel partner and the only man she loved. But she doesn't have the guts to tell John what she really feels. What if Amy forced John to like her? Will Maria have a chance with John again?

**Even Though the Gods are Crazy**

John is Maria's travel partner, best friend and man she always loved. It's has been years since Maria liked John but the problem is she doesn't have the guts to tell John how she really feels. She thought that there will be no competition for John because the only girl John talks to is Maria. This made the other divas jealous. Everything was fine until Amy went to their life.

Maria: Hey John!

John: Hi Ria!

Maria: Ready to go to the airport?

John: Yeah

Maria: Let's get going then

When they reach the airport Stephanie was there waiting for them

Stephanie: Glad you guys can make it.

Maria: It's what we do

Stephanie: Since you guys are here I'd like to introduce you to your new travel partner

John: Wait! Did you just say travel partner?

Stephanie: Yeah

Maria: But me and John are already travel partners since my first year in WWE.

Stephanie: I know that

John: Then why are you giving us another travel partner?

Stephanie: It's my dad's orders sorry

Maria: Ok who's going to be my travel partner and his travel partner?

Stephanie: I'm glad you ask John your new travel partner will be Amy and Maria your travel partner is Randy.

Maria & John: What? That can't be right

Stephanie: I know you guys don't want to have a different travel partner but if we place Amy and Randy again Randy might kill Amy.

Maria: I understand where's the so called RKO anyway?

Stephanie: He's there actually he's been waiting for you.

Maria: How wonderful (frowns).

Stephanie: As for you John your ready to bored with you travel partner

John: Come on Steph you can't do this to me and Ria I might even kill Amy if I sat next to her.

Stephanie: Relax John I'm sure you'll get along with Amy. She's a really nice person once you get to know her.

John: Great just great! (Frowns).

_This could be the start of something new! Please Review _

_Xoxo, _

_Riafan _


	2. never get beyond their stupid pride

**Stars are Blind **

**Characters**: Maria/John, Amy, Trish Stratus and Randy Orton

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but I wish I own John and Maria

**Summary:** John is Maria's best friend, travel partner and the only man she loved. But she doesn't have the guts to tell John what she really feels. What if Amy forced John to like her? Will Maria have a chance with John again?

**Some People never get beyond their Stupid Pride **

Maria sat next to her travel partner. Maria was definitely frowning while Randy was smirking. Maria won't look at Randy because she was really irritated with him and since her best friend was a victim of RKO. Randy noticed this so he made a move to talk to Maria.

Randy: Hi TP!

Maria: Shut up!

Randy: Had a bad morning?

Maria: No! I had a terrible morning! If you don't want it to be worst I suggest you shut your big yap the whole trip!

Randy: Slow down, what seems to be your problem?

Maria: Do you really want to know?

Randy: Of course! I need to learn everything about my TP so tell me your problem

Maria: YOU! You're my problem so just shut up!

Randy just sat in his seat ignoring Maria and tried to listen to his Ipod. But he couldn't help but noticed Maria's beautiful brunette hair so he just closed his eyes until he fell asleep.

_Meanwhile with John _

Amy: I'm glad you're my travel partner.

John: I'm not.

Amy: I guess your mind is set on Maria.

John: She's just my friend.

Amy: Yeah right, why do you have to deny it? You guys are perfect for each other.

John: Ok so maybe I like Maria more than a friend but what can I do she might like another guy besides I don't think there's no chance for the both of us.

Amy: Don't think it that way, I'm sure Maria likes you she's probably missing you now.

John: Yeah right, if she misses me so badly it would be like this when I see her again in the arena she hugged me and say she misses me a lot.

Amy: Alright if she did that you'll give me 10$ and you'll tell her what you feel for her

John: Ok if I she didn't you ask Stephanie to change my travel partner and it will be Maria again

Amy: Deal!

When all of them arrived at the arena, Maria went straight to John's locker room and greets him with a big hug.

Maria: I miss you so much!

John: I miss you too Ri

Maria: Good luck in your match! I'll be on Trish's locker room see you later!

John was smirking. He didn't care if he lost the bet at least he was hugged by Maria. He tried to remember the bet in his mind and almost died when he remembered the other condition of Amy.

Amy: Alright John where's my 10$

John: It's all yours and got to go!

Amy: Wait a second! There's another deal! You have to tell Maria how you felt for her remember?

John: I know can't I just do it some other time you know next year?

Amy: John a deals a deal tell her now!

John: I need to get ready for my match.

Amy: After you match! Ask her out and tell her what you feel for her

John: Fine I'll do it

Amy: Good but I'll be spying on you two.

John: What? Why?

Amy: To make sure you're going to tell her!

John: I can't trust you you'll probably spread the word like what you did to Trish when she had a phone call from her parents!

Amy: Wow you know me well

John: I can't do it ok besides I might get busted or humiliated or something.

Amy: Tell you what if she says she likes you too I would post this on the net but if not I won't tell anybody.

John (sigh): Fine send her the message

Amy: Ok where will it be held?

John: The new bar in town at 10:00 probably after the show.

Amy: Ok! I just know she would like you I mean who wouldn't!


	3. Just hanging here with you

Just hanging here with you

Maria went to the bar near her hotel, when she arrives John wasn't there yet so she dance with some superstars. Amy saw everything and was a bit happy because she could now have John herself. She wants Maria to make a fool of herself and at the same time to have John all by herself.

When John arrives he was surprised to see Maria dancing with some other superstars instead of him. He was really upset and he watches Maria enjoying dancing with some other guys. Amy saw this and she went to comfort him.

Amy: John why were you late?

John: Traffic.

Amy: Look you missed your chance with Maria now she's dancing with some other superstars.

John: I know can you do something to notice me?

Amy: I could probably make her jealous.

John: How?

Amy: Watch me.

Amy went for the move she kissed John on the lips. Maria saw this and she was really upset she went out of the bar and John followed.

John: Maria, look the kiss was nothing I don't know what got into Amy.

Maria: Whatever John I saw everything so just leave me alone!

John: I don't understand why you had to leave. You look like your really dancing with other superstars.

Maria: Are you blind? Ever since before I'd liked you more than a friend I couldn't understand why couldn't notice it. Now you have Amy by your side you don't need me anymore.

John: Maria I've always like you before but theirs nothing between me and Amy.

Maria: I had enough John. I just wish I'd never fall for a guy like you.

Maria walked away crying, she thought everything was going to go smoothly but she was wrong. The man of her dreams had just kissed a girl whom she considers WWE'S biggest slut. It doesn't matter to her now she could not think of John again she just might get her heart broken again.

_What do you think? Please review! _


	4. Excuse Me, Forgive Me

Excuse Me, Forgive Me

Maria couldn't stop replaying the kiss Amy gave John in her mind. She always wanted to cry every time it would play in her mind.

Things started to get better with Maria and Randy as Maria opens up with Randy. He was glad that Maria would be nice to him since he was really hitting on Maria.

Randy: Hi Maria!

Maria: Oh, hi Randy!

Randy: Is there something wrong?

Maria: Nothing.

Randy: Then what's with the face.

Maria: I guess I should treat you how I treat others.

Randy: What do you mean?

Maria: I'm sorry Randy for acting like a jerk on our last flight. I guess I was wrong with my first impression with you. I mean I thought like you're a guy who drives girls crazy and break their hearts. But I guess you're a really nice person after all.

Randy: Well I'll forgive you if you'll tell me what's wrong.

Maria: Well, Amy went to my locker room last raw shooting and she told me John would like to go out with me. John didn't have the chance to tell me face to face because he has a match against Edge. I was so flattered so I said yes. When I got there John wasn't there so I started dancing with other superstars. I already saw John so I tried to come over him but Chris Masters wouldn't stop following me. I lost my sight with John so I started to look for him again, but when I saw him he was making out with Amy!

When Maria said those words she burst out into tears. Randy comforted Maria and Maria felt so secure. She wrapped her hands on Randy's shoulders and cried more. When she was getting close with Randy, Randy thought that this could be the chance to make his move with Maria. So he lifts her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. Maria was surprised but was really mesmerized she thought she was in the hands of John and she didn't break the kiss. When Maria opened her eyes she was shocked to see Randy.

Maria: Randy, I'm so sorry.

Randy: It's alright Maria I feel the same way for you.

Maria: No! No! No! That kiss wasn't for you! I thought you were John and...

But before Maria could finished Randy kissed her again, but this time she broke the kiss and lifted Randy away from her.

Maria: I don't want to hurt your feelings Randy but my feelings are locked with John.

Randy: But he cheated on you!

Maria: No! John didn't cheat on me it was that bitch Amy who made him do that.

Randy: How would you know?

Maria: John came up to me and apologized and I know he really didn't mean it.

Randy: You bitch! After all I have done for you.

Maria: FYI Randy you haven't done anything for me.

Randy: You think it that way? Well this is a thing you would wish John would do to you.

Randy grabbed Maria tightly and kissed her. Maria tried to fight the kiss but Randy was too strong. Maria couldn't do anything else so she let Randy kissed her. When Randy broke the kiss Randy gave Maria a smirked. When Randy was about to kiss her again Maria slept him on the face hard.

Maria: You think that there's a chance that I will you like you, well guess what that chances flew away! I would never let you touch me again!

Just as Maria said those words the plan landed on their destination. Randy lost his mind and decided to sexually harassed Maria. He called Vince and told him that Maria wishes to be with Randy in the same room; Vince agreed and told the receptionist to place Maria and Randy in one room with one bed. Randy then went straight up to Maria and let her smell the sleeping gas Randy bought at the airport. With 6 seconds Maria passed out and Randy carried her and her things. They drove to the hotel and place Maria on the bed. Randy quickly removed Maria's top and bottoms. He did the same to himself and touched Maria's breast and he removed Maria's bra and her bottoms.

Maria was in pain but she couldn't feel anything she woke up with no clothes and Randy next to her. When she saw this she screamed so loud. Randy was annoyed and kissed her tightly Maria again tried to fight his kiss but he was too strong. Randy broke the kiss and let Maria dress up. When Maria dressed up she quickly ran out of the room and called John.

Maria: John! Where are you? I need your help!

John: Maria? I'm at the hotel, what's wrong?

Maria: I'll tell you later! Where can I see you?

John: In the lobby, wait for me there.

Maria hanged up and went to the lobby; she saw John and she gave John a hug. She burst into tears when she saw him. John tried to comfort her but her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

John: Maria, what's wrong?

Maria: John… It's Randy.

John: What did Randy do?

Maria: He… He sexually harassed me.

John: He what?!?

Maria: Sexually harassed me.

John: When? Why?

Maria: I don't know when he let me inhale this sleeping gas or something I hardly felt anything but I felt so weak and violated.

John: Let's reported this to Vince.

Maria: I guess… we should.

John grabbed his phone and called Vince. There was no answer and Maria got worried. Her thoughts kept popping her head but she was still happy because John was there to help her recover.

_This is all I got for this chapter… Please review! _


End file.
